Rafe
Rafe, aka Raphael Introduction Raphael, known by Cassie as "Rafe", is a Vampire and was a famous Renaissance painter. About Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In *Touch the Dark Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Occupation * Renaissance painter Physical Description * Prefers to dress in casual chic Interests * Family * Vampire Affiliation: Tony and Mircea Basarab * Friend: Cassandra Palmer * Other: Eugenie Other Details * One of the only people at Tony's who Cassie regretted leaving.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Raphael often had nude male models.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * Rafe told Tomas that Cassie would go after Jimmy the Rat, and you told Tony—he set up that ambush in Dante's parking lot.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Relationship with Cassie ✥ Raphael painted Cassie's bedroom when she was a child. He had made her ceiling full of angels that looked real enough that she thought they watched over her while she slept. He was one of the only people at Tony's whom she had ever regretted leaving, but she had away saying good-bye—she had no other choice: he belonged to Tony and, if asked a direct question by his master, had to tell him the truth.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Biography ✥ Raphael was the toast of Rome and the favorite artist of the Pope until he'd made the mistake of turning down a commission from a wealthy Florentine merchant in 1520. Tony had been trying to compete artistically with the Medicis: they had Michelangelo, so he needed Raphael. Rafe told him he already had more commissions than he could handle, and that, anyway, he painted frescoes for the Pope. He wasn't about to travel all the way to Florence merely to paint a dining room. It hadn't been a good move. Ever since, Rafe had been painting whatever Tony wanted, including Cassie's bedroom when she was a child.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Tony * Mircea Basarab * Cassandra Palmer * Eugenie * Tony's Court * Tony's Farmhouse Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Rafe, one of the few people that Cassie trusted, was present in the waiting room of the Vampire Senate when Cassie woke up after being taken there by Tomas. If he was there, it was likely he was there under Tony's orders. Rafe stood by her in the Senate conference chamber, keepng her calm.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Cassie suspects that he may have told Pritkin, Tomas and Louis-César where to find her.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 He is in the suite at M.A.G.I.C., and happy to see Cassie is safe. He partakes in feeding (not killing) on the Satyr-Were Hybrids with Mircea and Tomas, with Louis-Cesare watching. It was punishment meted out by the Senate for trying to kill Cassie and for betrayal against the Senate.Touch the Dark, ch. 9–11 Rafe tries to explain to Cassie about the other rogue Sybil.Touch the Dark, ch.11 Rafe warns Mircea that Rasputin and his forces are attacking M.A.G.I.C.. While fleeing through the hidden hallways, Mircea catches on that it was Tomas who had betreyed them to Rasputin. He threatens Rafe to get Cassie's compliance, until Pritkin steps in. Mircea pushes himto a side room for his safety. Touch the Dark, ch.14 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Content Refs:: * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raphael Raphael - Wikipedia] * [http://www.raphaelsanzio.org/ Raphael - The complete works] * [http://www.biography.com/people/raphael-41051 Raphael - Painter, Architect - Biography.com] * [http://www.biographyonline.net/artists/raphael.html Raphael Biography • Biography Online] * House of Medici - Wikipedia * The Medici Family - HISTORY.com * Medici family | Italian family | Britannica.com * The Galileo Project | Galileo | Patrons | Medici Family * Medici: Godfathers of the Renaissance . Home | PBS * Michelangelo Buonarroti * Michelangelo - Biography.com * Michelangelo - Wikipedia * Michelangelo - HISTORY.com General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Cassie's Inner Circle Category:Tony's Court